Dragon Legion
by lolawaspdancer
Summary: Harry is part of the Dragon Legion, a secret organisation that helps to keep the balance of magic. He must tell his friends of his secret, how will they react? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**After a vote, I am going to be writing two stores, Dragon Army and an Eragon story that is yet to be named. Please check out this story and my other story, Morgana's heir. I am relatively new to writing so please be nice when commenting. Any ideas you have about how my story should progress, please leave them in a review and I will take them into account. Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Set after Barty Crouch Junior is found to be impersonating Moody.**

Harry left the defence classroom, after having slipped out while the aurors had arrived to arrest Barty Crouch Junior and question Dumbledore about letting him into the school and teaching children. He walked swiftly and unseen down to the second floor girls' toilets and stood in front of the sink with a snake engraving etched around the taps. After giving the password to the snake and descending the slide, Harry continued on, into the main chamber. The chamber had changed dramatically since his second year, the biggest change being the complete absence of a basilisk corpse that Harry had killed. Instead, the chamber was well lit, with the paths and walls cleaned of any moss and other plants that had acquired over the last thousand years. In one corner was a small sectioned off area that served as a bedroom if ever a bed was needed by the chambers occupants. The centre of the chamber had changed the most, it had been turned into a training arena, with dummies in one corner that looked like that they had had better days, arrows poking out from some and ragged edges that couldn't be fixed not matter how many reparo charms you used. A weapons rack stood against a wall with a wide variety of weapons hung ready for use. Bows and quivers hung in one section, swords and daggers in another, with maces, shields and spears in the middle. Every weapon bore an insignia, a black and gold dragon intertwined with a sword running through the centre.

Harry was tired after the graveyard scene and felt his glamour's slipping. He reached the centre of the room and headed off to the side where a pool of what looked like water stood floating in mid air. Harry pressed a button on one side and waited until a face swam into view. Harry sighed and said

"My Lady, my apologies at the hour but I have urgent news. Voldemort has returned and has my blood running through his veins. I ask for the help of the Legion at this time my lady, the wizarding world isn't strong enough to fight him yet."

The women in the bowl fixed Harry an unnerving stare and replied

"We must make a deal then Harry Potter. You are already part of my legion, a loyal man of much strength. However, a war could change where your priorities lie. My conditions are that you must tell your friends of your hidden appearances and allies and you must return to train with your unit for 1 year. In return, I will send your unit of men to Hogwarts to assist on the hunting and killing of Voldemort and his men. Do we have an accord?"

Harry bowed his head, deep in thought. Telling everyone of his position in the legion would create tension between his friends and himself, he had lied to them about his past after all. He would also have to leave for a whole year. But the thought of his unit coming to assist him in bringing down Voldemort was a good deal, as normally his unit was not allowed out to assist him in 'personal problems'. Harry raised his head to face the leader of the Dragon Legion and replied

"I will join you in a week's time my lady and your conditions will have been met."

The women nodded and promptly faded from view. Harry sighed and pulled away from the basin before sitting heavily on the bed. How could he tell his friends about this? Harry groaned and leant back, his mind taking him back to when Aramis first told about his powers and the Legion.

**Flashback **

3 year old Harry stood in the middle of a park, in the cold and the rain after having been kicked out of the Dursleys while they were having a dinner party. He was freezing, and his clothing were thin so gave him no extra warmth. The little boy didn't know what time it was on when he was meant to come back but he did know that he would be stuck out in the cold for a while longer. Harry curled up underneath a large oak tree, which provided a little bit of shelter from the bitterly cold wind. Just as he was about to fall asleep to hopefully escape the cold, a heavy cloak fell over him. Harry looked up to see a tall figure looming above him, his face obscured by shadow. The stranger knelt down in front of the young boy and it was then that Harry got a clear view of his face. He looked about 20 years old, with white blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and ice blue eyes. His most striking feature however was the dragon tattoo that covered the left side of his face. The stranger smiled at Harry and said

"Hello there little one. Are you okay? It is too cold for a young boy like you to be out at this time of night; don't you have a home to go to?"

Harry shook his head mutely. The man frowned. He asked

"Not at all?"

Harry sighed and said in a small voice

"I live my aunt and uncle but they don't like me very much. They made me leave until their friends have gone. They don't want them to meet a freak like me."

The man frowned again, deeper this time.

"Why are you a freak?"

Harry looked at the man, he looked very confused. Harry had thought it was obvious as to why he was a freak.

"I do freaky things. Things happen to me that don't happen to normal people. I see things other people can't, and sometimes when I touch things they 'plode. That is not normal."

The man rocked back on his heels, blew out a breath of air and let out a slight chuckle. Harry looked curiously at him until the man faced him again and said in an excited voice

"You're not a freak, you are so, so special. You, young man, have magic. I can feel it, racing through your veins, through every organ in your body. It's wild, untamed and so pure. With proper training, you could be a force that no one could beat, you could be so powerful!"

Harry stared at the man in utter shock. Magic? It was real? But Uncle Vernon had said that magic was stupid, that only freaks believed in magic. But this man, this weird, crazy and very interesting man was telling him it was real, that he had lots of it. Did that explain why he could see all these things about people like what they were feeling and thinking? And why his cuts and bruises healed s fast? The man watched as Harry began to realise that he might be telling the truth, that he actually had magic. The man could Harry's attention by speaking again

"Come with me. I could leave a golem in your place so no one would ever know that you weren't there. I could train you to use that power whenever you wanted to. I would also train you to use a number of weapons and to speak many languages. The Dragon Legion would welcome like family. You would be my student, and I would be your teacher. Would you like that, huh?

Harry stared into the man's face, looking for any kind of deception but only found genuine excitement. Harry smiled at the man and stood up from under the cloak.

"Yes please! I would love to come with you."

The man chuckled and stood as well, lifting Harry with him effortlessly.

"Well then, I believe we must become acquainted. My name is Aramis Malfoy, a general in the Dragon Legion. What is your name?"

Harry smiled widely and replied

"My name is Harry James Potter, and I am 3! Will you show me some magic now, please?"

The man nodded and said

"We must create your golem. Stay very still, this will tickle a little bit."

Without further ado, he placed a hand on Harry's head and chanted in a language that Harry didn't know, all he knew was that it wasn't English. His skin began to tingle and he tried to hold still, despite his urge to fidget. Then he noticed the body that was forming next to Aramis, it was glowing and looked a lot like him. Aramis stopped chanting and they both watched as the figure stopped glowing and turned to face them. It was an exact copy of Harry! It bowed to them both and then headed off in the direction of the Dursleys house. Aramis grinned ay=t Harry once the golem was out of sight and said gleefully

"That's that taken care of. We should head off now. Hold onto me tightly and don't let go."

Harry nodded and clung tightly to the man's clothes. Suddenly he heard a loud pop and experienced the feeling of being sucked up a straw very fast. When it was over, he opened his eyes cautionly and was met with a sight that he would never forget. Huge stone buildings surrounded a large grassy courtyard with people in the middle of it, hitting each other with swords and spears and axes and a number of other weapons that Harry didn't know the name of. Aramis lowered him gently to the ground and said to him

"Harry, this is the training for the Legion. This is where I will teach you all I know, where you will live for the next few years. Do you like it?"

But Harry wasn't really listening, he was instead thinking joyfully that he would never have to hide again, that he could finally be himself!

**End of flashback**

Harry grinned ruefully has he remembered that day. It was unfortunate that the leader of the Dragon legion had made him go to Hogwarts so that he could send them information about wizarding Britain but he understood it was necessary. Plus he had made some really good friends in the past few years. Harry stood again and left the chamber the same way in entered, with the full intention of going to the common room for a sleep when he heard his name being shouted. He turned and saw Hermione and Ron running towards him. When they reached him, Hermione said

"Where were you? You just disappeared after Crouch was arrested! I, I mean we, were really worried about you. Dumbledore has asked us to find you, he wanted to us in his office. Snape and McGonagall will be there, as well as Professor Lupin and Snuffles. Come on we have to go!"

Without giving him a chance to answer her question he was pulled to the headmaster's office and dragged up the stairs once Hermione had given the password. They entered the office and took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk. The headmaster smiled at Harry and said

"Harry, how are you after the events of tonight? I hope you are not too shaken, as we must face the issue of Voldemort soon. We need to get you somewhere safe and..."

He stopped when Harry held up his hand. Harry put his head in his hands briefly and then looked the headmaster in the eye before saying,

"I'm sorry professor but I have something to show you, and something to explain. "

The gathered company looked at him curiously, what could he mean? Harry covered his face again, and muttered a string of Latin words under his breath. When he lowered his hands again, a black dragon tattoo was present on the side of his face. Harry huffed out at a laugh at heir expressions, which ranged from shock to confused and said

"I'd get comfortable, this is going to take a while to explain fully."

**OHHHHH, little bit of a cliff-hanger there. You will have to wait a little while for the next chapter until it is fully planned and written. Sorry about that. Anyway, did you like it? I was really worried that I wouldn't have enough to write about but when I started writing, it just flowed. Please leave me a review, cookies for reviewers! **

**Next chapter will include: Full uncovering of Harrys appearance, his return to the legion and more info on Aramis' past.**

**Thanks for reading : ) **


	2. Discontinued notice

**I have had a complete blank on this story and I can't seem to write any more of it. I am so sorry, if anyone wants to take over it, message me with your ideas as I would love to see this story finished. **


End file.
